


#79 : An Assassin and His Apprentice

by EX_10nFest, seoulthirsty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassin's Creed AU, Breeding Kink, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Size Kink, Smut, injuries, nct and sj member, occasional plot twists that might be predictable, opposite of slow burn?, pretty sure this is a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EX_10nFest/pseuds/EX_10nFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulthirsty/pseuds/seoulthirsty
Summary: The Assassin Brotherhood headquarters doubles as an antique coffee shop, Chanyeol gets promoted to Master Assassin, and is given a new assignment: train the new apprentice. (ot!12 assassin’s creed au)





	#79 : An Assassin and His Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** : hello everyone! i hope the prompter finds it and enjoys it... i think i got a little carried away with this fic. i took it to a place i didn’t imagine that i could… and went a bit off track, as i said. this may not be as you could have pictured it. the moment i saw “assassin creed-ish” in the prompt, it was all over. 
> 
> original prompt #79: hitman agency headquarters doubles as an antique coffee shop full of really good-looking men (all the time). 
> 
> i also got really into depth with the characters and their roles, so if you're interested, they're right below this before you read. 
> 
> **Kris/Yifan, 00** : Leader of Brotherhood, Veteran Assassin (34 years of age)  
>  **Baekhyun, 4** : Undercover Templar, previous fourth rank Assassin (30 years of age)  
>  **Chen/Jongdae, 21** : Undercover Templar, previous second rank Assassin (29 years of age)  
>  **Luhan, 7** : Master Assassin, Combat trainer. (29 years of age)  
>  **Xiumin/Minseok, 99** : Fourth rank Assassin, transport/recruiting advisor. (27 years of age)  
>  **Suho/Junmyeon, 1** : Master Assassin, mentor. (27 years of age)  
>  **Lay/Yixing, 10** : Fifth rank Assassin, “scrounger”, “intimidator”, occasional undercover. (26 years of age)  
>  **Chanyeol, 61** : Master Assassin, now mentor. (26 years of age)  
>  **D.O/Kyungsoo, 12** : Novice. (25 years of age)  
>  **Tao, 68** : Coffee shop employee, Assassin informant. (24 years of age)  
>  **Jongin, 88** : Apprentice, coffee shop employee, Assassin informant. (23 years of age)  
>  **Sehun, 94** : Coffee shop employee, Assassin informant. (23 years of age)

 

 “Chanyeol, Kris is asking for you.”

 

Chanyeol lifted his head up from the crafting table and looked at Junmyeon.  “Now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Chanyeol placed his tools down carefully and slid his blade back into its sheath.   _Never leave your belongings behind._ The mantra repeated itself in his head whenever his weapons always left his side, ever since he was initiated into the Creed.

 

He moved to exit the underground lair of the AC Headquarters, entering his personalized code into the keypad on the door handle.  When the door opened, it revealed the stockroom of the Exo Cafe. 

 

Exo Cafe was owned by his boss and Head Assassin, Kris Wu.  

 

“Hey Tao.” Chanyeol hollered as he passed through the kitchen and into the small hallway that lead upstairs into Kris’ office.

 

The tall man brewing the espresso behind the counter turned to see who was calling him, frowning when he realized they were already gone.  “Everyone’s always ghosting me.” He pouted to himself.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

Being tall and lanky, most people would assume that Chanyeol was pretty clumsy and loud, when in fact, he was one of the stealthiest assassins in the brotherhood - if not _the_ stealthiest.  At the top of the stairs, Chanyeol knocked on the door, startling whoever was in the next room, because there was a loud bang and someone saying, “Ow!”

 

With the nature of their jobs and the cafe being their headquarters, Chanyeol contemplated shortly if someone was hurt.  He opened the door roughly, another loud bang of the door hitting the wall.  “There really should be a door stop there-” He mumbled aloud, blinking at a Kris Wu, who was seated at his desk all too neatly, hands held together, looking tensely straight.

 

There was the sound of movement and a zipper.  Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. 

 

Baekhyun peaked his head out from the floor, seemingly under Kris’ desk. “Hi Yeol.”  Ugh, gross, he wanted to puke. “Hello Baekhyun hyung.” His smile was tense.  If he spoke with Baekhyun too nicely, Kris would choke him.  Baekhyun was practically Kris’ husband.  That’s what he called himself, anyway.  They were together since before Chanyeol joined the Brotherhood eight years ago.  Then again, they were older and in their early thirties.  Chanyeol was only twenty-six.

 

“You wanted to see me, sajangnim?*”  Chanyeol’s gaze averted to Kris, who had been silently surveying Chanyeol during their quick exchange.  Kris’ eyes have always been intense and yet, they never fail to make Chanyeol feel uncomfortable.  He shifted his weight to his other foot and stood there obediently.

  
“Congratulations,” Kris started, a simple smile suddenly appearing on his face.  Where did Baekhyun go? Chanyeol’s eyes traced the room subtly as Kris congratulated him on something he was completely lost on.

 

“I have good news.  Not only am I promoting you to a Master Assassin, but I’m giving you a very important mission.” Chanyeol blinked, elation filling his chest. “Oh my God.” He smiled widely, a damn stupid look on his face as he looked at Kris. “Wow.”  He was almost literally speechless. “Than-”

 

“I wouldn’t be thanking me just yet.” Kris held his hand up, silencing Chanyeol.  He furrowed his eyebrows and took a step closer to Kris’ desk.  He could feel the branding behind his left ear tingle in anticipation.  “I’m sending Junmyeon on an overseas mission to Canada,” Kris slid open his desk drawer and pulled out a black manila folder.  Chanyeol’s excitement skyrocketed.  Those folders were for profiles.  They were either studying a Brotherhood member in another agency location of the world, or they were a new recruit.  The targets were usually in red manila folders (not so ironically).  

 

“We have a new recruit and I want you to mentor him while Junmyeon is gone.”  Chanyeol was the picture of professionalism.  Instead of exploding happily on the outside, he managed to contain it an internal freak out.  “What do I need to know?” He asked, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Kris’ desk, eyeing the manila folder with pert attention.

 

Kris tried to hide a grin looking at Chanyeol.  Unfortunately, the corners of his lips quirked just slightly.  Chanyeol’s eyes were so focused on the folder he failed to notice.  He flipped open the folder to reveal a short stack of papers with all of the new recruit’s information on it.  There was a photo paper clipped to that stack. 

 

Name: Do Kyungsoo

Alias: D.O.

Age: 25

Birthplace: Seoul, South Korea

Height: 5’7”

Weight: 63kg

Education: Daewon Foreign Language High School (Tae Kwon Do training), Yong In University

Military Status: Inactive for 1 year; ROK Special Forces (4 yr duration)

 

_Special Forces?_

 

Chanyeol couldn’t see much in the photo; it was obviously taken on the street by one of the recruiters in the Brotherhood who were undercover.  “Baekhyun is banned from recon because of this photo.” Kris pointed to it angrily.  “You can’t see shit.”  There was a sound of protest coming from the bathroom, “The camera wasn’t cooperating!”

 

Kris blinked, an unamused expression on his face.  “He goes by D.O.  He was special forces when he signed up for military service.  He’s been out for a year but we’ve been tracking him for three.”  Chanyeol knew that they didn’t look for new recruits that long.  The longest they tracked someone desirable was a year and a half, and that was Chanyeol himself because he had not even turned eighteen yet at the time.  It was tough back then and the Brotherhood really set him straight.

 

“Three years,” Chanyeol started, speaking slowly, not registering why it was so important that the Korean Brotherhood have D.O.  “Right. All I have to do is teach this kid?” He was unconvinced.  He didn’t know shit about Tae Kwon Do.  Luhan trained him in Yaw Yan and Eskrimo for five solid years before he was able to fully master it.  He wasn’t naturally steady on his feet, but Luhan pushed him and went hard on him until he became, _no doubt steady on his feet_.  

 

“He’s your apprentice.  Your partner in crime now.  I want you to take him everywhere with you.  Become his friend. Learn all you can about him.”  Kris insisted, eyes widening every word he spoke.  “It’s important, Yeol.”  Chanyeol didn’t understand the tone of urgency Kris was speaking in, but he would make sure to please Kris Wu.

_________________________________________________________

 

A pillow roughly wacked Chanyeol in the head from across the room.  At first, he was confused because, when had he fallen asleep?  Then he remembered that he hated people coming in his room without knocking and he briefly contemplated murdering whoever decided to do exactly that.  They interrupted his pleasant dreams and all.

 

As he pushed the pillow away from his face, “What the fu-oh.” It was Jongin.  An awkward feeling washed over him slowly, his face turning red.  It was so weird working with exes, in general.  Jongin was also a fucking oddball.

  
“D.O. will be arriving any second.” Jongin stated, eyes soft as he looked at a messy haired Chanyeol in bed.  “Yeah, ok, so it occured to you that throwing a damn pillow at me would be the best way to wake me up? Got it. Disrespectful brat.” He called out, throwing the pillow back at Jongin as he ran away.  The pillow instead hit Luhan in the face. 

 

Luhan’s hand was already up in the air, as if he was going to say something to Chanyeol.  Now, he was blinking and alternating his gaze between the pillow and Chanyeol.  “Disrespectful brat.” He mocked Chanyeol and picked it up, bringing it over to his bed and placing it there like a normal fucking person.  

 

“We don’t throw things around here.  We literally have ancient relics in this place.  Didn’t you learn anything?” This was his combat training master, one of the most agile in the goddamn Brotherhood.  He was also a good friend.  A very good one.  Luhan was one of the people Chanyeol trusted the most. 

 

Chanyeol chuckled and shuffled out of bed, slipping into his Rilakkuma slippers.  “Lu, do you know anything about this new kid?”

 

Jongin peeked his head in the doorway at that. Nosy little shit.  “He’s soooo gorgeous.”  Chanyeol shifted only his gaze over to Jongin.  “Who asked you though?” Jongin scrunched his nose and left their presence again.

 

Rolling his eyes, Luhan closed the door and handed Chanyeol his bathrobe.  “Most importantly, he should be arriving with Yixing and Minseok in an hour.  You should be ready in the next half hour if you actually want to be there for your apprentices’ initiation.”  That word again.  Chanyeol hated this responsibility.  He worked best alone.  Worrying about another brother while on the job was stressful.  Risky.  Then again, it would teach him to multitask.

 

“He’s highly sought after.” Luhan started slowly.  This alarmed Chanyeol.  “He was close to the Templars’ influence when we first started surveilling him.  Jongdae said the Grand Master has a whole list of people to recruit into the Templars and that a Do Kyungsoo was number 1.  No one knows why.”  No one? That was hard to believe.  Why had no one tried to ask the Grand Master? Kris said it was important to make sure that he got close to D.O.   _What was Kris hiding?_

 

“Is there a reason that _you_ aren’t teaching him combat?”  He would try to figure these things out on his own.  It seemed too fucking suspicious. 

 

Luhan grabbed Chanyeol’s shoulder roughly.  “Kris assigned him to you.  You’ll be able to take care of him best.”  Everyone was saying that to him and it was throwing him off.  What was D.O, his adopted child? For fuck’s sake.

 

“Fine.  I gotta go get ready. Move it, doe eyes.” He teased playfully, smirking and sliding past Luhan to shower.

_________________________________________________________

 

The sun was high in the afternoon, heat beaming down on the gathering members of the Brotherhood.  The cafe was closed for a lunch break and the important guest, along with Minseok, Yixing, and Chanyeol were still absent.  Commencement of the initiation ceremony naturally occurred in the courtyard of the property.  Kris waited near the fire pit while Baekhyun lit it.

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was waiting patiently in the back entrance of the building, actively looking for Minseok and Yixing.   _Where the fuck are they?_

 

“Yeol!” Chanyeol heard a Yixing call out to him from above, so he looked up and saw the Assassin on the roof of the next door building.  He must have been surveilling Minseok and Kyungsoo while they traveled. “Xing!” It had been two months since he’d seen the man.  Kris said he was on a mission and Chanyeol safely assumed that his mission was Do Kyungsoo.  

 

He watched Yixing gracefully climb down the building, swooping him up in a bone crushing hug as soon as he landed on his feet.  There were different members of the Brotherhood that were able to bring out different parts of Chanyeol’s personality, and Yixing revealed one of his happiest and most playful attitudes.  Yixing was pleasant to be around.

 

As he released Yixing from the tight hug, Minseok appeared around the corner with someone new.  Chanyeol _knew_ it was D.O.  He visibly swallowed, inadvertently staring too long at him.  It seemed as if time stopped to slow motion in that moment.  D.O. had a round v-shaped face with delicate features and doe eyes that were bigger than Luhan’s staring straight back at him.  His nose was slender, but cute - his jawline was strong and prominent. 

 

Then there were plump pink lips moving, a small hand reaching out to Chanyeol.  Chanyeol’s chest was heavy, as if he had come up from underwater to gasp for air.  He blinked and reached out to grab onto D.O.’s hand oddly, more of a holding grasp than a shake.  “Chanyeol.” He stated, rather dumbly.  D.O. was _supposed_ to be well versed in who he was.

 

D.O. shook his hand firmly, his lips spreading into a heart shape as he released a laugh.  So, maybe he wasn't good at first impressions.  “It’s nice to meet you.” D.O. spoke quickly, bowing short and quick with his hand still on Chanyeol’s.  D.O. was less than three months younger than him.

 

He didn’t mind one bit, not when Chanyeol was still his master. Mentor. _Mentor_.  He was a _Master_ Assassin. There we go.

 

There was a clear shout from inside the courtyard (more like a squeal that sounded like Baekhyun) and a group of laughter from the Brotherhood.  Baekhyun must have burned himself lighting the fire again.

 

“It sounds like Baekhyun is singeing his forearm hairs in there.” Minseok commented amusedly, Yixing putting his hand on the man’s lower back to lead them to the entrance.  “We’ll meet you both in there.”

 

Yixing was some kind of mysterious third to the relationship of Kris and Baekhyun.  No one knew what the hell went on there but Luhan and _maybe_ Minseok.  It was enough to know that Yixing was one of the only other people in the Brotherhood that called Kris by his birth name besides Baekhyun and Luhan.  Everyone else was spooked enough not to ask or want to really know.

 

Chanyeol pulled his hand back from D.O.’s and clasped his hands behind his back instead.  “What should I call you?” He tilted his head to the side just slightly, examining the other seriously.  “Kyungsoo,” The smaller man blurted out, flustering.  “I prefer Kyungsoo.”

 

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol nodded in acknowledgement, testing the sound of his first apprentice on his tongue.  His voice seemed unnaturally deep to new people, but Kyungsoo didn’t seem like he was going to question him, even with something as small as that.  He would be a good apprentice.

 

“You can call me by my first name as well.  Honorifics are not necessary. You seem to know your place.” Chanyeol retorted the last sentence playfully, throwing a smile Kyungsoo’s way, who smiled softly back at him and _that heart shape._  Kyungsoo’s smile was so wide and innocent.  

 

“Are you ready for this to be official?” Chanyeol nudged Kyungsoo forward through the door to the courtyard, making sure to lock it behind them.  “I’m nervous.” Kyungsoo admitted, turning slightly to look up at Chanyeol.  “I haven't been this nervous since the special forces recruitment.”

 

It wasn’t that bad, the branding only hurt for a minute, tops.  But, that was something for Kyungsoo to find out.  Chanyeol wanted to see if he could handle it.  He had no doubt knowing his history.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, please recite the creed of the Brotherhood with me.” Kris spoke with a strong and level voice as he walked over to the centerpiece to retrieve the gauntlet installed with a hidden blade and back to Kyungsoo.  Baekhyun took the small metal piece that was to brand the number ‘12’ behind Kyungsoo’s ear out of the compact fire.

 

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."  

 

Kyungsoo focused on Kris’ face and responded, "Nothing is true."  
  


"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."

 

“Everything is permitted." Kyungsoo breathed, alarmed by the hot metal in Baekhyun’s hands coming toward him.

 

As the ceremony came to a close, Chanyeol suddenly felt overcome with emotion.  He felt proud that he was given an opportunity to come this far - train his own apprentice, one that seemed so well equipped and so smart.  How did he even get this lucky? _I still barely know Kyungsoo_.  He was reminding himself, but ah, who even cared.

 

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins."  

 

A mix of a shout and a whimper left Kyungsoo’s lips with the new mark designating his induction behind his ear.  

 

This was only the beginning.

_________________________________________________________

 

“For the record, no one told me that when you become an assassin that you become a certified coffee shop barista.  I’m even serving Tao.  Shouldn’t he be doing this?” Kyungsoo didn’t seem like the type of _man_ to pout and here he was, pouting.  Chanyeol thought that was Tao’s thing, _his_ thing, even.

 

“I’m on break!” Tao whined, shaking Yixing in the seat next to him to prove a point.

 

That he was annoying.

 

Kyungsoo huffed, pressing the button on the coffee machine to make a double espresso shot for Baekhyun.  “You get two hour breaks?”

 

“No he does not. He should be wiping up the counters.” Kris’ voice wavered in from the kitchen before he was standing beside Kyungsoo.  Chanyeol stayed planted in his seat at the bar, between Yixing and Baekhyun.

 

Tao dragged himself up from his seat like a rag doll, minus any whining, and trudged over to the corner of the shop to wipe the tables with the rag at the bus boy station.

 

“I need to speak to you.” Kris did a come hither motion with his finger, motioning Chanyeol to follow him.

 

He did, quickly, but with a grin and bounce in his step. “Messing with new recruits is fun, but Kyungsoo isn't just _any_ recruit. He’s a special case. He should be in the gym right now, learning our fighting methods.” Kris scolded flicking Chanyeol on the nose.

 

“Fucking ow.” He rubbed his nose, annoyed.  “ _Sorry_. I’ll do him after I finish my coffee.”

 

“You’ll what-”

 

“Show him, show him. Do the moves!” Chanyeol flustered, flailing his arms. He fled the kitchen immediately and grabbed Kyungsoo by the collar, dragging him away from the scene.  Kyungsoo let out a yelp, looking a bit miffed he was taken by the collar.

 

“He’s starting to make less sense everyday.” Kris snorted.

 

In that moment, Sehun conveniently swooped in for his shift, and following, a cluster customers… who all happened to be women.

 

“Too gay for this.” Kris bolted up the stairs quickly.

 

Sehun slid on his work apron and blue snapback elegantly, arms flexing as he adjusted the hat to his liking.  A few chairs away, a group of five girls squealed at their seats with every move he  made.  Tao wrinkled his nose, watching them fangirl over Sehun.  “How do you do it?”

 

Sehun’s lips quirked softly, not directly looking at Tao.  How did he do it? “I work out. Have great genes.”  He pressed the small button on the espresso machine, a soft noise emitting from it as the liquid poured down from the nozzle into the small cups.

 

“I also make great coffee.  If you put effort into your job, maybe you’ll get noticed.” Sehun retorted hypocritically, causing Tao to snort.  “You’re the laziest asshole I know.”

 

Sehun shrugged, turning his head to look at the girls, who _had_ to at least be freshmans in college (Tao couldn’t tell these days).  They all stopped giggling, but blushed and squealed instead when Sehun winked at them.

 

“ _Oh my god!_ ”  
  


_________________________________________________________

 

“I can’t believe he’s kicking my ass.” Chanyeol wheezed to Luhan, slumped over on the floor and holding his side while Kyungsoo gulped down his entire water bottle and then some.  Chanyeol reached up pathetically to Kyungsoo with his long arm, as if asking _please give me my water,_ to which Kyungsoo just held it out to him… His short arms not so close to reaching Chanyeol.  

 

“What kind of disrespect…” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, only to realize Kyungsoo was messing around with him when he let out a soft laugh.  Chanyeol’s insides bubbled pleasantly.  Luhan cleared his throat, raising both of his eyebrows.  Training, right.  He needed to stop playing around and get serious with Kyungsoo.

 

After taking a long swill from his water bottle, demolishing the substance, Chanyeol adjusted his sleeves by rolling them up.  Kyungsoo eyes seemed to follow this movement closely.  “Ok, let’s practice forearm strikes again.  Try what I showed you, on me.”  He made a beckoning motion with his hand.  The other took in a deep breath and looked over at Luhan.  Luhan could tell he was not focused _at all_.  

  
The strength and will power was there, but his concentration was lacking.

 

Kyungsoo dashed in for a forearm strike with his palm lateral and Chanyeol quickly combated it, grabbing Kyungsoo’s arm which was opposite of the one he attempted to strike with. Chanyeol flipped him onto his stomach, his full body pressed against Kyungsoo, pretty much just forcefully laying there.  Kyungsoo stopped struggling after a second because he knew Chanyeol wasn’t an actual threat to him.  He looked defeated, nonetheless. 

 

Kyungsoo was small, warm, and yet, the body Chanyeol was pressed against at the current moment felt hard and built.

 

The moment lingered, Chanyeol expecting to hear an interfering Luhan in the background with a resounding _cough_.  That cough instead came from Chanyeol before rolling off of Kyungsoo.  Kyungsoo recovered quickly, tugging at the hem of his shirt so it didn’t expose anymore skin, “Hey, where’d Luhan go?”

 

Chanyeol’s back was turned to Kyungsoo, “He must have had something to do.” He murmured, adjusting himself in his pants casually, cursing the lack of control he had over his dick.

 

“Let’s take a break.” He was already out the door of the gym before Kyungsoo could even respond.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

About two weeks and 55 more hours spent in the gym, Kyungsoo was absolutely sore.  Even with all the training in the special forces and going to the gym himself after “retiring”, learning a new form of martial arts was exhausting.  Chanyeol didn’t let up on him, either. 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t.  He had to ensure that Kyungsoo was so good that he would become _better_ than him, if anything.  Ok, that was impossible for only a little over a week of training, but since Kyungsoo was experienced, he caught on quickly.  When Chanyeol was trained by Luhan, it took him 3 months to master any of the moves of Eskrimo (and another 3 for Yaw Yan). 

 

Anyone would have been grateful to have such a dedicated master.  Chanyeol felt like a dirty, goddamn bastard every time a new training session started.  It seemed that his body associated the physical activity in the gym with sex, because he started each session sporting a brand new, half-hard dick.

 

At twenty-six years old, he really shouldn’t be having this issue.  Although, his sex life was laughable.  He could not, quite literally, remember the last time he actually had sex.  He was busy when he joined the Brotherhood, and now that he’s a _master assassin_ , he’s even busier.  It’s natural for a man’s body to react such a way to someone like Kyungsoo, who happened to be very kind, honest, and godly looking.

 

Today was going to be a New Damn Day.  It was Friday, so naturally, the coffee shop was open until one in the morning and even more overpopulated than usual.  Normally, this was a time where Chanyeol would sit in the back of the cafe or in the kitchen and chat with his friends in the Brotherhood.

 

His primary ‘chill-out’ buddy was Junmyeon, but Junmyeon was in Canada and hasn’t answered his texts since last week.  He must have been _really_ busy.

 

His backup would have been Luhan, Minseok, Yixing if he was around, or even Jongdae (in that order).  Minseok wasn’t around, which meant it was safe to assume that he was with Luhan.  They had some kind of weird relationship going on and it made Chanyeol feel weirder than how he currently feels around Jongin (someone that Kyungsoo had taken a shining to).  That was something Chanyeol still felt resentment towards.  He was still salty about his and Jongin’s relationship, and besides, Kyungsoo was _his_.  

  
His apprentice, that is.  Jongin needed to butt out.  Now, though, he had bait.  The poor delivery man just dropped off ten bowls of jajangmyeon,  and enough pickled radish to feed a small army.  It was a tradition at the Brotherhood; every Friday night, each member alternated in picking out their dinner and ordering out.

 

Chanyeol realized that it had been his turn tonight, _finally_.  Naturally, Chanyeol ordered the exact same thing every Friday he could for the past 5 years.  Everyone but Sehun hated him for it.  Sehun was currently stuffing his face in the kitchen while Tao and Jongin took and served orders.

 

The rest of the Brotherhood were in their bedrooms or the kitchen of the actual house where they lived.  Happily, Chanyeol ambled to Kyungsoo’s room with two bowls of jajangmyeon in his hands and a small plate of radish placed on top.  He used his free hand to knock on Kyungsoo’s bedroom door as warning before busting in with their dinner.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes, which had been trained to his tablet, found the food first, then Chanyeol’s giddy smile.  “Is that for me?” He sat up, taking out his headphones and forgetting about the movie on his tablet for a second.  “Not all of it.” Chanyeol teased, sitting on the floor next to Kyungsoo’s bed and placing the food there to eat.  “Sit with me.” He knew he still had a stupid smile on his face.  He couldn’t help it when he had his favorite food and person at the same time. 

 

Kyungsoo had yet to join the Brotherhood’s “family” dinners.  Chanyeol assumed he was shy about eating in front of others, or maybe about the typical korean table manners, because earlier that day he asked Chanyeol if he wanted to eat with him in his room alone.  He claimed the rest of the men were _too loud._  Chanyeol obviously agreed, fairly compliant with the idea.  

 

It was discernible that Chanyeol was happy to be there.  Kyungsoo moved silently, planting himself nice and snug between his side table and Chanyeol, their bodies parallel.  Kyungsoo was very observant.  It originally made Chanyeol a bit uncomfortable when he would often find Kyungsoo’s big, beautiful eyes glued to him, but he was used to it by now.  He just added it to Kyungsoo’s “great traits” list.  It was for the Brotherhood... not himself.  Proof was in the fact that it was about his personality, not his body (despite his strength and abs making its way in there).  

 

He’d have to keep the list a secret.

 

A sudden, soft touch to his ears surprised Chanyeol.  His initial instinct was to grab the wrist touching him.  When he had Kyungsoo’s small wrist in his hands, he realized it was just the other man being weird again.  “Sorry. I-it's just, did you know that your ears are really noticeable when you smile? They’re so big, kind of like dumbo’s. It’s cute.” _What_.

 

Chanyeol let go of Kyungsoo’s wrist and laughed off the redness on his cheeks.  His normal reaction to these comments were to tell the person to fuck off, or smirk at them and playfully shoot back that he knew something else that was cuter- some stupid, smart remark.

 

However, this was Kyungsoo.  “It’s what I’m known for.  Tall, clumsy, and big eared.”  He joked, taking the plastic wrap off the bowls of noodles and radish.

 

Kyungsoo handed a pair of chopsticks to Chanyeol, who gratefully took it and immediately picked up a large amount of noodles, swirling it around the bowl with his chopsticks.  He shoved the hefty bite into his mouth, loudly slurping and probably disturbing all the people within five miles of the Brotherhood headquarters.

 

“Goooood,” Chanyeol hummed Kyungsoo’s way as he chewed, pleased.  Kyungsoo reached up and rubbed black bean sauce off his cheek, only to put it in his own mouth and suck on his finger, all while mixing his own noodles using his free hand.

 

Chanyeol was shocked at how cliche that was, but more so at how Kyungsoo just _licked_ his fingers after touching his face.

 

“Kyungsoo, that’s nasty,” He feigned disgust, wiping at his cheek furiously and attempting to swallow the rest of his food prematurely.  Kyungsoo was munching on a piece of radish when he shrugged shyly (? This kid). 

 

“Hey, I’m your master, you know.  I am the _boss_ of _you_ , you should listen to me.” Kyungsoo carefully placed his chopsticks in his bowl and licked his lips, cocking his head at Chanyeol.  “Ok, _master Chanyeol_.  What would you like me to do?”

 

Huh.  That was weird.  That sent tingles straight to his dick.  

 

“Don’t be dumb.” He chickened out, pushing more food into his mouth to avoid talking to Kyungsoo.  

 

_Please don’t look down, please don’t look down._

 

Kyungsoo didn’t prod until he realized Chanyeol was not letting up on the noodles.  He was scarfing them down without even breathing.  “Chanyeol-ssi?”

 

“...”

 

“Chanyeol-ssi.”

 

“...” Chanyeol ignored the younger apprentice, making room in his mouth for radish.

 

“Master.”

 

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol wheezed, thankful he swallowed his food.  The other man’s hand was on his thigh, staring at him with those big brown orbs again.  “Kiss me,” It was a request, soft, with a hint of petulance.  It came off more as a question than anything, and Chanyeol could see that in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Wait, wait, what?

 

“Are you making fun of me?” He was being made fun of.  Kyungsoo had to see the tent in his pants right now.  If he ran now, he could pass it off at the expense of the noodles.  That it.  The noodles were so good that he got hard.

 

Kyungsoo pulled back as if singed, brows furrowing deeply in confusion.  “Was I reading you wrong?” He whispered, clasping his hands together anxiously.  “I see the way you look at me and how you _react_ to me, Chanyeol-ssi.”  Chanyeol had a feeling that Kyungsoo knew from the beginning about his hard-ons.

 

“I thought you were just playing hard to get because you’re my master.”  That’s a no.

 

Kyungsoo needed to stop referring to him as his master.  It was _odd._

 

“That is insane,” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes.  He didn't play hard to get. Period.  Kyungsoo was too important to the Brotherhood to be messed with.

 

“Know what else is insane? That you didn’t notice how bad I want you.” Kyungsoo was smirking at the taller man.  All Chanyeol had wanted was to have a peaceful Friday meal with his apprentice and this is what he gets for playing _nice_.  Where was Junmyeon when he needed advice?

 

He put down his bowl of food and shifted to look at Kyungsoo, peeling the smaller man’s hand off of his thigh.  “Listen-” Not much came out of his mouth, because Kyungsoo was quick.  Chanyeol blinked once and the other had already ambled into his lap in an instant, pressing a gentle kiss right on his lips.  Chanyeol tilted his head, cupping Kyungsoo’s jaw in his hand and sliding his tongue lightly along soft, plush lips.

 

He tried, he really, really tried to suppress the groan that came from inside of him, but he couldn’t help it when Kyungsoo wrapped his lips around his tongue and was a dead weight on his lap, putting an amazing amount of pressure on his cock.

 

Kyungsoo slipped his hand down his chest and in the hem of his pants, and an alarm went off in Chanyeol’s head that this was going somewhere good way too fast.  Chanyeol grabbed his hand and pulled back, breathless.  Kyungsoo’s eyes were closed, his hand in a fist.  He looked cute.

 

“We can’t do this.”

“...”

 

“Kyungsoo-ya.”

 

“..Why?” He opened his eyes slowly, lips pursed in a thin line.

 

Kyungsoo may have looked annoyed in that moment, but Chanyeol could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest.

 

The younger man was talented.  Sweet. Gentle. Quiet.

 

They barely knew each other.

 

“Didn’t even let me take you on a date first.” Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from teasing to lighten the mood.  “Get to know me first, and see if you really want something like this.”

 

Kyungsoo easily grinned at that, nodding and pulling Chanyeol into a hug.  This is probably not what Kris had in mind when he said to make friends with Kyungsoo.  “Okay.  I want to have a date at Exo Cafe.”

 

“Hahahahahaha. No. We have to keep this a secret.”  Chanyeol trusted his Brotherhood. If anyone knew what had just happened, or that they were even going on a date, they would scold the shit out of him.  Tease him.

 

Even then, there could be a spy in the Brotherhood and use Kyungsoo as some kind of weakness.

 

Kyungsoo was important.  Kris’ words continued to echo in his mind.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

It had been a little over two months since their first date and it was kind of hard to admit Chanyeol was _very_ over the moon with Kyungsoo.  The other man easily became his good friend, if not _best_ (the entire Brotherhood would fight him if he said that aloud) friend that he’d ever had.  They got along so well, had so much in common, and they were able to joke around with one another.

 

On top of that, their physical chemistry drove him (mostly Kyungsoo) wild.  Chanyeol managed to keep it in his pants the entire time, minus the time where Kyungsoo sneakily slid his hands into his boxers and made him cum in them.

 

Kyungsoo hated it, nonetheless, and Chanyeol enjoyed being a tease.  One thing he did let Kyungsoo do was kiss the living shit out of him whenever he wanted to.  His lap was banned.

 

Meeting at NCT Cafe for their weekly date on the other side of town became a habit for the pair and was a constant struggle for Kyungsoo since Chanyeol _made_ him exercise his stealth skills.  He got better with time every week.

 

Every time so far, Chanyeol heavily insisted that Kyungsoo allow him to get there first so he could time Kyungsoo.  He placed his helmet on his bike and turned it off, shooting a text to Kyungsoo.

 

** to ** **: ksoo**

_here_

_7:25 PM_  
  
  


 

Chanyeol wasn’t necessarily supposed to leave Kyungsoo alone when he left headquarters.  He was going to be in training for the rest of the year and it was Chanyeol’s job to be, ultimately, his babysitter.  

 

Kyungsoo was a grown man though - he was in the Special Forces and had seen a lot of shit.  Part of Chanyeol wondered why Kyungsoo needed to be under Chanyeol’s supervision and trained by him if he had such rigorous training with the military.  He never questioned, just took orders.  It was a good question, though.

 

Chanyeol flicked his wrist to get a glance at his watch.   _8:25 PM_.

 

The commute by rooftop from Exo Cafe to NCT Cafe for Kyungsoo had become less than twenty minutes.  Chanyeol boiled with worry.  Kyungsoo almost never got so badly hurt that he didn’t make it on time.

 

He waited around until 9 before he was dialing Yixing’s number.  “Hello?”

 

“Yixing, do you know where D.O is?”

 

“I saw him leave with Jongin a little over two hours ago.  They said they were going to get dinner.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart stopped in its chest.  What if something went wrong? That was out of character for Kyungsoo to go anywhere before their dates.

 

“We… He was supposed to meet me at NCT Cafe!”

 

“Does anyone know where they were going?”

 

“...No, actually. I think I saw Jongdae talking to them before they left. Jongdae left at 8:30 to go to the Templar base for a meeting.”

 

“Fuck.  Do you think… do you think Jongdae told them to meet him there?” He could hear the own panic in his voice and he was trying very hard to stay calm.

 

Everyone trusted Jongdae. There should be no reason as to why he would do that, but anything was possible.  He could have asked Jongin to come along to do some recon since the only people who had clearance in the Brotherhood were Jongdae, Baekhyun, Tao, and Jongin and everyone else was out tonight. Even Chanyeol wasn’t meant to go anywhere near there, reason being that any of the Brotherhood assassin’s could blow Jongdae or Baekhyun’s cover.  

 

Regardless, Kyungsoo was designated specifically to Chanyeol at _all times_.  Jongdae wouldn’t go against Kris’ wishes.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

“What’s going on, Yeol? Calm down.”

 

“I need you to go over to the Templar base right now, I’m on my way.”

 

“Should I get Baekh-”

  
“No. No, no, no.  The Brotherhood could be compromised.  Tell Kris to get everyone to safety and close down the shop immediately.”  
  
“Ok. Be careful, Yeol.”

 

Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Jongdae.  

 

Jongdae was deep undercover as a Templar.  He might have been in danger, too… Or, he was the danger.

 

Chanyeol shoved his helmet back on and started up the engine of his motorcycle, speeding off.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

“He took the bait, sir.” Johnny muttered, letting the blinds of the lit cafe close as he turned to his Grand Master.

 

“Thank you, Johnny. You may leave now.” Ryeowook squeezed his shoulder as Johnny locked the door to the cafe.  If Chanyeol had entered, it would have come to killing him then and there without getting what they wanted.

Ryeowook stalked quietly into the backroom where two figures lay on the floor, tied by their wrists and ankles, completely out cold.  

 

Jongdae would take care of Chanyeol, whether he liked it or not.

_________________________________________________________

 

Yixing whistled from the rooftop of the Templar building when the roaring of Chanyeol’s engine cut off.  He looked up as Yixing gestured for him to come where he was.  “Not even in my uniform for this,” He mumbled under his breath, placing the helmet on the seat to skillfully climb up the wall of the building, grabbing onto paneling and window sills as he went.  

 

“Damn.” Chanyeol cursed, a new rip in his brand new leather jacket from a sharp piece of the paneling.  He knew he heard a god awful sound on the way up.  He placed his ass on the edge and slid around, standing next to Yixing as he looked at his jacket in disdain.  Luhan appeared next to him, making him jump halfway in the air as he looked up.  Luhan was too good at stealth. 

 

“Now’s not the time to worry about your jacket.  I got a call from Sehun saying that we’ve been baited.  Baekhyun and Yixing have been investigating a compromise in the Brotherhood.  We suspected Jongdae… We were right.” They both looked as distraught and betrayed as Chanyeol felt.

 

“But,” Yixing cut in, holding his finger up, “He was threatened, and then masterfully brainwashed by a foreign Templar.  Baekhyun just found out last week and he wasn’t sure if the Grand Master caught on to the intelligence we gathered.”

 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow,  throwing his leather jacket to the ground to reveal a tank top.  And to think he was planning to finally get laid tonight.  This shit had to come along and fuck with his people.

 

“Obviously, he did.  He’s got Jongdae all fucked up.  We’re really vulnerable right now and knowing that both of you here just makes everyone at home more defenseless.”

 

“Chanyeol, Kris isn’t dumb.  He gave Tao and Sehun their robes.  They’re working unofficially at this moment.”

 

Oh. “I hope they can handle themselves.” Chanyeol breathed nervously.  Sehun, Tao, and Jongin were like his kids- Right! “Did you get a read on Jongdae, Kyungsoo or Jongin’s trackers?” Yixing squeezed Chanyeol’s shoulder, shaking his head. “No.  The signals are scrambled.  I think they’ve been taken - there’s a chance they’re inside, but we aren’t sure.”

 

Chanyeol felt like he had already lost all three of them.  Jongdae… How could they do that to Jongdae?  Chanyeol closed his eyes and roughly rubbed his face, breathing deeply.  Jongin.  That lil fucker was a pain in his ass, but he was one of the kindest people that Chanyeol knew.  And Kyungsoo.  Kyungsoo snatched his heart the minute they met.  They didn’t have much time together, Chanyeol didn’t even get to tell his friends how much he cared about Kyungsoo, maybe even loved him.  He was going to cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. 

 

Yixing snapped his fingers in front of Chanyeol’s face, shaking him.  “Chanyeol, focus. You’re the only one that can go in there.  You and Baekhyun were the closest to Jongdae and Baekhyun can’t be there.  He might not be compromised.”

 

His mission was heavy on his shoulders despite knowing he had no other choice and all the people he cared about, and the Brotherhood, were in danger from becoming extinct (or worse, a brainwashed Templar).

 

Then who would liberate the citizens of this country?

 

“Ok.  I’ll call if I need help.  Just keep an eye out for outside threats.”  Luhan held out a revolver with a suppressor fixed to it, to Chanyeol, who took it gratefully.  “Good thing I wore my blades today.” He sighed, adjusting the cuff on his left forearm for battle-ready.  “Think I’ll need this?” He waved the gun around with his lips pursed.

 

“No.” Luhan murmured, nudging Chanyeol.  “Now go.”

_________________________________________________________

 

Chanyeol lowered himself down with the grapple from the latch on the roof.  The sight of Luhan’s hair slowly disappeared.  Chanyeol was shitting a thousand fucking bricks right now.  What was he walking right into?

 

When he was ten feet from the floor, Chanyeol felt a soft whoosh pass his ear and hit the rope of the grapple holding him up, completely rip it in half, and drop him prematurely.  He was too startled to cry out or naturally land on his feet like he was trained to do.  Instead, he landed on his shoulder with a resounding crack.  “F-fuck,” He gasped, rolling onto his other side, winded from the fall.  

 

“Really hurts, doesn’t it, Yeol?”

 

Chanyeol became rigid.  “Dae?” He shot up as fast as he could with the pain shooting through his arm.  His arm was totally broken, and as per Chanyeol’s usual good luck, it was the arm where he kept his cuff of assorted blades.

 

“I haven’t seen you in a good few weeks. Where have you been?” Playing it casual was an injured Chanyeol’s best option, being that Jongdae was the one who shot him down if the bow in his hand wasn’t an indicator.

 

“I’ve been here and there,”  Jongdae was wearing his signature cheshire grin.  He didn’t like that he was on the receiving end of that.  He was either royally fucked or…  Jongdae fabricated a familiar gun, pressing it to his nose - yep, he was fucked.

 

“Ha, Dae.”  Taking that gun back would have been easier if he could use his arm.

 

“I’m supposed to kill you. You made it so easy, Yeol.  You’re one of the most talented Assassins in the Brotherhood and… and you made it so easy for me.” Jongdae’s eyebrows were furrowed.  “I don’t want to kill you.  They’re making me, Yeol.”

 

Chanyeol put his hand against the barrel of the gun, pushing it away.  “The Templars have nothing on you, Dae.  We can protect you - you don’t have to do anything.” He whispered, heart hammering in his chest.  “Put the gun down and come home with me, help me defeat them permanently.”

 

Jongdae let Chanyeol take the gun as he spoke, “No. There will be an imbalance in power.  The Brotherhood will grow too strong.  The Templars must succeed in their endeavors.”

 

“Their endeavors are all a lie.  They want to control everything in their path.” The gun was secure in his dominant hand after he allowed his left arm to go limp.  It hurt so, so fucking bad.

 

“Don’t you want to be happy, Chanyeol?”

  
“I’d risk what the Templars call happiness for the respect of my autonomy.”

 

Jongdae growled lowly, lunging forward to wrap his fingers around Chanyeol’s throat.  He retaliated by pressing the muzzle of the gun against Jongdae’s chest.  “Let.. go..” He gasped out, attempting a whistle to call for help.

 

Chanyeol kicked Jongdae in the knee, just as Jongdae jammed a needle into his neck, a hot substance coursing through his veins, making him squirm in pain.  Jongdae was quickly knocked over as Yixing jumped down from his grapple to secure the man on the floor.  “What the fuck was that, Yeol?” Jongdae was struggling to get out of his arms as Luhan rolled in as backup.  “We have to get him back to headquarters.  Maybe Baekhyun can fix this.”

 

Chanyeol strongly doubted that, especially considering the large needle he just dislodged from his neck.  The liquid burned inside of him.  He had to lean over to catch his breath.

 

“Dae, where’s Jongin and Kyungsoo?”  He left out the ‘ _why were you meant to kill me?_ ’ for a later time when Jongdae was... _better_.  

 

“Being taken care of,” Jongdae smirked at Chanyeol.  “He’s right where he belongs.”

 

“What?” Furrowing his eyebrows, he racked his brain for the meaning.  “The Templars have them?”  Kyungsoo was at the top of their list.  What did he have that they needed so badly?

“Where the fuck are they?”  

 

Several clicks of footsteps came from behind Chanyeol, causing him to swirl around in his spot.    
  
“Perfectly fine, Park.  In fact, Kyungsoo is great.  Jongin, not so much.  He’s a fussy one.”  Ryeowook’s face was filled with mirth.

 

“Grand master.” Jongdae bowed his head in shame, he had been caught and couldn’t even complete a mission.

 

“I’ve seen the future, Chanyeol.  You play a major part in it.  It’s so major, that if I let you live, the Templars would cease to exist.  I can’t have that, now can I?” Ryeowook whistled, slowly making his way towards the small group. 

 

Young Templars appeared in the doorway with Jongin tied by the wrists in rope.

 

Kyungsoo was completely bare of restraint as he shackled up to Ryeowook’s side.  “I didn’t like the idea of separating with my fiance so he could infiltrate the assassins.  I was even angrier when I found out _you_ had been taking him out on regular, domesticate dates.” Kyungsoo’s eyes hadn’t lifted since his entrance into the room, but Chanyeol could see him flinch as Ryeowook squeezed the back of his neck.

 

Chanyeol had a hard time pinpointing his feelings with all the confusion in this situation.

 

Kyungsoo being at the otherside of the room, a fake assassin and a real Templar, made him want to stop breathing for a little… and maybe, just maybe choke him to death all at once.

 

He _had_ to be fucking dreaming.

 

“No fucking way, no.” Chanyeol laughed bitterly, looking up.  He was going to die knowing Kyungsoo wasn’t the real deal.  “You’re engaged to this ugly motherfucker, Kyungsoo?” His face hardened; not even the look of sorrow that he received from Kyungsoo swaying his heart in the slightest.  

 

That face had looked too cute and innocent in the first place.  It was deceiving.  That was the point, he supposed.

 

“I’m sorry that I bothered.” He murmured, turning to his friends and startling when he noticed Luhan, Yixing, and Jongdae were gone.  He’d just heard them… they were right there... 

 

“I’m glad you did,” Ryeowook took his time getting to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol dropped to his knees, groaning through his teeth.  His head was spinning, his sight slowly becoming blurry.  “You made it so much easier to kill y-”

 

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo’s voice calling his name was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

_________________________________________________________

 

“Is he awake yet?” That sounded like Junmyeon.

 

“The doctor said they didn’t know when he would wake up after the induced coma.  Could take hours, days…” Kris.

 

“Hmmmmm,” Chanyeol tried to speak, but his throat was too dry.  He choose to flex his hands, which were full of a pair of hands.    
  
“He’s awake!” Yixing loudly whispered, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand.  “I knew you would survive, you fucking asshole,” Luhan laughed bitterly, squeezing his hand hard.  Chanyeol peeked an eye open, getting an eyeful of a teary-eyed Luhan and a concerned Junmyeon.

 

“Water.” He demanded, tugging on Luhan’s hand.

 

Junmyeon leaned over and put a straw that lead to a cup of water, in front of his face.  He sipped greedily, both hands moving to grasp the cup.  Once he was done, he mumbled a thanks.

 

There were many things he wanted to say to the friends gathered around him.  The first order of business was, “Why am I in the hospital?”  His voice sounded as hoarse as it felt.  He cleared his throat a few times, looking to Luhan for an answer of some kind.

 

“Jongdae poisoned you.” Luhan pointed to his neck.  Chanyeol recalled the needle with the burning substance inside.  

 

Junmyeon slid onto the bed, placing his hand on Chanyeol’s leg.  “It made you hallucinate.  We got you here just in time for the antidote.  They had to put you in an induced coma because your brain was swelling.”

 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows.  “What happened in there, Jun?”  The last thing he remembered was Ryeowook announcing that he was engaged to Kyungsoo and they were there to kill him.

 

“You were originally bait.” Luhan mumbled sheepishly.  “What?!?” Chanyeol exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

 

“We had no choice, Yeol. Sorry.” Junmyeon sighed.  “Kyungsoo was our double agent.”

 

Fuck.  Double agent? So then he wasn’t actually engaged to Ryeowook.  Chanyeol wanted to gag at the possible reality that Kyungsoo slept with the man.  Where was Kyungsoo, anyway?  “Who knew about that? Did no one think to tell me?” He asked warily, laying his head back down tiredly.  This was too much for him to handle all at once.  “I wasted months training that kid and he already knew what I was doing?”

 

“No one but Junmyeon and I knew.  Minus Kyungsoo himself, of course.” Kris pointed out, standing at the end of the bed.  “You _were_ legitimately training Kyungsoo, Chanyeol.”

 

“So that means I still kicked his ass in Yaw Yan and Eskrimo? Yeeeeeeeees.”  He wiggled in his bed, dancing happily when he felt a shooting pain in his arm.  He winced, realizing suddenly that it was casted and in a sling.  Well, fuck.  He must have been on pain relievers not to notice that.  
  


“There’s something that is still bothering me.” Chanyeol looked up at Kris, feeling overly emotional for a Master Assassin. “Why did they want me dead?”

 

“They were trying to stop the inevitable.”  Kris chuckled, shaking his head.  He looked bitter.  “They had the time travel artifact that I’ve been trying to get back for years.  The Assassins lost it in a breach thirty years ago.  My father spent his entire life as an Assassin attempting to get it back and raised me in the life.  Finally, after all this damn time… The Templars can’t alter the past or future any longer.  Most of them are eliminated.”

 

“That’s the infamous case in 1988 that we’re all trained about when we join the Brotherhood, isn’t it? Keeping that information from everyone is kind of useless.” Thirty damn years of conflict for a time artifact.  

 

“Ok, but that still doesn't explain why they wanted me dead.”

 

Yixing snickered from beside him, exchanging a look with Kris, whose lips were now pursed.

 

“ _Someone_ accidentally destroys the time travel artifact in the future.”

 

Yixing busted out laughing, Luhan following in his infectious laughter.

 

Chanyeol blushed heavily, looking to Junmyeon for help.  He was smiling widely back at Kris and the older man easily broke into a grin.

 

“For someone so talented, you sure can be clumsy.” Junmyeon smirked at Chanyeol knowingly.  There were countless missions they went on where Chanyeol accidentally dropped something, blowing their cover and forcing them into battle.

 

“I missed you.” Chanyeol spoke sincerely to Junmyeon. “It was weird without you here for that long.  I didn't register how much you were truly _there_ for me.”

 

“I was only gone for two weeks. The rest of the time, I was here.  Kris assigned me to watch you.  It was fairly exciting.” The smirk widened on Junmyeon’s lips.

 

Oh god, he knew.

 

He totally, undoubtedly, unequivocally knew about Kyungsoo.

 

“There’s more we need to discuss later.” Kris warned.  “The doctor told us not to stress you out.  Once you’re released, we’ll talk.” That caused waves of worry to flow within Chanyeol.

 

What would he be able to do with a broken arm?

 

There was a gentle knock on the door, a familiar small figure hiding behind a taller Jongin.  “Hey, Nini.” Chanyeol eyed him carefully, taking note of his fading black eye and crutch.  His right ankle was in a cast and boot.

 

“You look like shit.” Jongin chuckled, limping over to the bed and resting his head on Luhan’s shoulder.

 

Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo was shyly lingering behind Jongin.  

 

“You look like a piece of soggy bread, but I dont go around telling you that.” He joked, lightly punching Jongin in his stomach.  “Oof.” The awkwardness felt erased.  Maybe it was due to his heart was aching because of someone else.

 

“I’m a little tired.” Chanyeol stated quietly, sinking back into the bed.  It was half true. He really just wanted to be alone with Kyungsoo.

 

“We’re gonna head home for the night.  Let me know if you need anything.” Junmyeon’s eyes lingered on him, relaying that he would stick around a little longer just in case.

  
“Thanks.” Chanyeol yawned, closing his eyes as everyone in the room left.  There was a soft click of the door before Kyungsoo crawled into the bed and got under the blanket.

 

“Soo…” He sighed, sliding his good arm under the smaller man and bringing him close. “I’m pissed off that you didn’t tell me and you spent … god knows how long pretending to be that … _buffoon’s_ fiance.”

 

Kyungsoo squishy Chanyeol in his arms, making Chanyeol wheeze.  “You’re way stronger than I expected.” He nudged at Kyungsoo, who was doing his stare-y thing again.  “I expected you to hate me.”  Chanyeol rolled his eyes, looking away.  He could never hate him.  “That mindset seems dramatic when you only knew me in such a short amount of time.  I just - I cared about you so much that I _actually_ cared of what you thought of  me, too.  If I told you what my goal was joining the Brotherhood… Nothing would have went as planned.  It already didn’t - you getting hurt was not the plan. I’m sorry.”

 

This was so, so lame.  Lame? It was the craziest shit in the world.  An apology wasn’t even necessary.   None of this was.  Who would let Chanyeol get close to something so important that he would destroy it? Kris wasn’t _that_ dumb.  “Shut up, Kyungsoo.” He smiled, pressing his nose into the younger’s soft cheek.  “You know what I really want to do right now?”

 

Kyungsoo hummed, eyes closed but certainly very curious.  “I want to squeeze you tight in my arms,” Chanyeol had changed his tone to low and playful “But I also want to fuck the shit out of you? Shower you with kisses, perhaps give you a few hickeys.  I can’t decide?” 

 

Kyungsoo squirmed in his arms, “We’re in a hospital.”

 

Valid point.  “Guess I’m just going to have to let those desires rest.”

 

There was a quiet whine of protest at those words, “I thought you were done teasing me now. I had to wait a week _in agony_ , hoping you would even wake up.  Thought you were gonna die and I didn’t have a chance to touch you or make love to you.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart squeezed.  He lifted Kyungsoo’s chin up and kissed his bottom lip.  “When they discharge me, we can make it special. Ok?”

 

“...Yeah, yeah.”

_________________________________________________________

 

Turns out that Chanyeol was discharged a few days later, but there were catches.  “No heavy physical activity and don’t remove that sling.  It’ll heal fully in about 8-10 weeks.  You will have to do physical therapy after the casting is removed.”  The doctor was the devil in disguise, Chanyeol had thought.  Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was worried about his recovery.  “Do you think it’ll affect the Brotherhood?”

 

Chanyeol was good at staying positive.

 

At least, he thought so until week six, when it was Friday and it was Chanyeol’s first night in weeks to pick dinner.  It brightened his mood, and it meant jajangmyeon with Kyungsoo.  They were in Chanyeol’s room this time.  His bed was bigger...his tv was bigger… “How come my room is so tiny and you get all the good shit?” Kyungsoo was in awe at the tv, his lips covered in black bean sauce.  He could spend hours in his bedroom if he had this huge tv.

 

“For the reason that I’m higher rank than you and I’ve been here way over a year.”  Chanyeol said pointedly, piling their bowls and putting them on the floor with his right arm (the damn sling stupidly handicapped him; bless the people who didn’t have use of one arm, or none at all).  

 

“You’d _also_ never unglue your eyes from the tv.  I think you’d forget about the Brotherhood altogether.”

 

Kyungsoo started giggling, his face scrunching up in amusement.  “That’s kind of true.”  Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, grinning.  “Um, yes. I know.”  Kyungsoo looked - _sounded_ so cute with his face scrunched up and face a mess from eating.  “Soo,” He gestured to his lips and Kyungsoo squinted at him. 

 

“Your mouth is clean, Yeollie.” Chanyeol leaned forward, cupping Kyungsoo’s chin in his hand.  “Wasn’t talking about me.” He chuckled, kissing the corner of the smaller man’s mouth before sliding his tongue over his lips.

 

Kyungsoo was still in his grip, his face noticeably red.  “That’s. Chanyeol, that’s dirty.” He whispered against the older man’s tongue.  It was more promiscuous than he planned, but that was pretty much the end of his self control.  He smirked at Kyungsoo, pushing him onto his back on the large queen bed.

 

“Yeol, your arm isn’t hea-”

 

“Soo.” Chanyeol cut him off, expression suddenly serious.  “I want you.  I don’t _care_ how it happens if it means I get to be intimate with you tonight.”

 

Kyungsoo visibly relaxed, melting into the quilt.  “I won’t protest too hard,” He shrugged, grabbing Chanyeol’s shirt and roughly pulling him so he collapsed with his full body weight on Kyungsoo.

 

That way, Chanyeol’s sling was pinned between them.  “Why did I think this was a good idea?”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Kyungsoo muttered, flipping them over easily with a push and climbing on top of Chanyeol, ass planted on his lap comfortably.  “Better?” Chanyeol was too busy sliding his fingers up the front of Kyungsoo’s white t-shirt to touch his stomach.  Kyungsoo bit his lip when Chanyeol brushed a thumb over his nipple.  Chanyeol was watching Kyungsoo as closely as the other usually did.  It was weird for a change… still, it made Kyungsoo feel important.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, Kyungsoo leaned down to swipe his tongue along Chanyeol’s neck as if taste testing - then really went for it, sucking and nibbling a decent sized hickey into his skin.  Chanyeol’s hand had made its way down to Kyungsoo’s small waist, over his hips until they dipped inside his pants at an attempt in squeezing his ass.  Unfortunately, Chanyeol’s hand was only so big and...well, Kyungsoo’s ass was full and firm.  Ugh, he wish he had use of his other arm so badly.

 

Kyungsoo moaned softly against his neck, testing the friction between them with a slow grind of his hips.

 

Chanyeol’s breathing became temporarily shaky as he nudged Kyungsoo’s shirt with his nose.  “Take it off, babe.” It was hard choosing whether or not he wanted to remove his hand from Kyungsoo’s pants to take off his shirt.  He had a mouth to make up for touching Kyungsoo as he normally would.  Kyungsoo pulled away from assaulting Chanyeol’s neck and lifted his shirt over his head, letting it drop somewhere on the bed.  

 

“Beautiful.” Chanyeol replied huskily.  He didn’t know why he was surprised to see that Kyungsoo was so well built - abs more or less an outline instead of defined like Chanyeol’s were.  “You’re so tiny, sometimes I wonder how you have all this muscle.” He said aloud, eyeing Kyungsoo’s bicep.

 

Kyungsoo pouted at that, rocking his hips gently atop Chanyeol.  (Gray sweatpants were a blessing in disguise, especially when he could visually see and feel how hard his boyfriend was.)  “Took a lot of eating.”

 

It took Chanyeol a long time to get where he is now - and wow, Kyungsoo knew how to move his hips.  Chanyeol was already hard from when Kyungsoo sat on him, but now there was a clear outline of his thick cock through his pants.  “You sh-should have seen me when I was younger.  I was chubby.” He rubbed his finger against Kyungsoo’s hole, making the smaller man whimper.  

 

Chanyeol sat up without warning, pulling a warm Kyungsoo closer to him so he could shove down his pants, his underwear going right with them and this was all while he manhandled Kyungsoo.  He hummed at the sight of Kyungsoo’s cock curved against his stomach, the head leaking with precum.

 

“Stop staring,” Kyungsoo was mid-protest when Chanyeol leaned down, forehead pressed against stomach as he took the head of Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth.  “...Ohh.”. Then there was a light grip on his hair as he sucked, appreciating the slightly salty taste of Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo was making all kind of sounds, mostly whimpers, as Chanyeol swirled his tongue around the head and slowly, _slowly_ moved his mouth down the shaft until it hit the back of his throat.  “Yeol, stop,” He tugged at Chanyeol’s locks, Chanyeol reluctantly pulling back with a pop.  

 

“Were you gonna cum?” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows, kissing Kyungsoo’s stomach and kneading his ass in his hand.

 

“...Yeah. Didn’t wanna cum ‘til you were inside me or _at least naked_.” Chanyeol grinned at Kyungsoo.  “So get me naked, Soo.” It was effortless for Kyungsoo to get his t-shirt over his head, going with his sling-less arm first and sliding his injured arm through the other hole.  Chanyeol was impressed.

 

Kyungsoo’s hands tentatively went to his chest, slipping past his nipples to his abdomen to squeeze the impressive muscle.  “Yeol, you’re really hot.” He admitted, blushing. 

 

Chanyeol kissed Kyungsoo’s chin and lips before pushing his finger into his mouth and against his tongue.  “And you’re beautiful.”  It was gross how cute they were.  Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows, sucking at the other man’s finger.  “I have lube, but it’s on my left side.” He murmured, Kyungsoo’s mouth falling open as he bounced off of Chanyeol’s lap to grab the lube.  

 

In the meantime, Chanyeol shoved the rest of his clothing off skillfully with one hand.

 

The bottle of lube with _aloe_ , _natural feeling_ landed next to him, his lap full of Kyungsoo again, only they were stark naked now.  Chanyeol wasn’t shy, but Kyungsoo’s gaze had always been... _strong_ , so the looks he was giving his body (cock) right now made him self-conscious.  Most guys would be grateful to have his size.  It was just hard to maneuver during sex, ok.

 

“Is...that...going to fit?” Kyungsoo was blushing again.  Chanyeol coated his fingers in lube with the same exact hand (magically), playing it cool and _confident_.  “It’ll fit. You’ll feel really good, Soo.” He promised, pulling Kyungsoo against his chest while he warmed the lube between his fingers.  Kyungsoo wrapped his hand around Chanyeol’s cock, amazed that his whole hand didn’t even fit around it. 

 

Chanyeol teased Kyungsoo’s hole, stimulating the nerves at the entrance before sliding his middle finger in to the knuckle.  Kyungsoo pushed against the finger instinctively, grasping at Chanyeol’s shoulders.  “More,” He whined, silenced with the feeling of a stretch of a second finger.  Kyungsoo’s was tight around his fingers, pulling them in, making Chanyeol’s cock twitch in Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

“Still don’t get how you’re this big.. I’ve been trying to gauge for ages how big you were,” Kyungsoo moaned in earnest, tightening his grip around Chanyeol, sliding his hand slowly down the length.  “Your pants are so loose, so they never gave anything away.”

 

Chanyeol was beginning to think Kyungsoo was infatuated with his dick.  “You were always looking at my package, huh?” He lazily fingered Kyungsoo, curling his fingers inward to search for his prostate.  “Bet you wanted to fuck me so bad,” He purred, watching Kyungsoo’s body jerk in surprise to Chanyeol’s success at finding his prostate.  Kyungsoo bit his lip as Chanyeol's fingers gently massaged over the bundle of nerves.

 

He pressed his face into the smaller man’s neck, “Next time, I’m gonna eat you out, Soo.  I’m gonna tease you with my tongue, watch you beg and whine, wish for my cock to be inside you - or anything, really, because I won’t even let you have my fingers.”

 

“Yeol,” Kyungsoo let go of Chanyeol’s cock, needily rubbing his own against Chanyeol’s stomach.  “Fuck, please.”

 

“You want that? You want me to eat you out?” He left small, light bites along Kyungsoo’s neck, spreading his fingers inside of him as he managed to sink in a third.  “ _Yes_ ,” Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do with himself, the fingers pressing against his prostate scrambling his thoughts.  

 

“But I want you to fuck me. Right now.”  There was a clear, needy demand in Kyungsoo’s words that made Chanyeol want to move fast, remove his fingers and shuffle back to lean against the headboard.  “You’re gonna have to ride me.” He murmured, popping open the lube again and drizzling a substantial amount on his cock. 

 

“Fuck, okay,” Kyungsoo helped Chanyeol coat himself with lube, familiarizing himself with what Chanyeol was about to put inside of him.  Chanyeol let out a pleased sigh, “C’mere,” Kyungsoo followed Chanyeol’s direction, placing his hands on his shoulders as he leaned forward to kiss him.  Chanyeol bit at Kyungsoo’s lip, sucking on it as he gripped at Kyungsoo’s thigh to lift him up just slightly for better access.

 

Chanyeol grinned, gripping his cock and teasing Kyungsoo’s hole, rubbing against it, pushing in just _slightly_ and moving back.  Kyungsoo held himself in place at first, whining against Chanyeol’s lips for him to hurry.  

 

After a few seconds of Chanyeol’s teasing, he’d had _enough_ , so he reached back, holding Chanyeol’s hand still and sinking right down on his cock.  “Oh fuck,”  Kyungsoo whimpered breathlessly against Chanyeol’s lips, tightening his grip on Chanyeol as he just kept pressing down, already filled with his boyfriends’ thick cock when he realized it wasn’t _all_ of him.  

 

“Jesus Christ.” Chanyeol dropped his head back against the headboard and let out a soft groan at the heat that surrounded him.  “I can’t believe you just did that-” His only hand went to Kyungsoo’s hip, as the smaller man finally stilled on him.  “Look at you,” Chanyeol whispered, reaching around Kyungsoo to feel him stretched around his cock.  “So full of my cock.”

 

Kyungsoo let out an embarrassing whimper at that, carefully rolling his hips.  Chanyeol licked his lips, watching his face closely.  “You’re so big,” Kyungsoo muttered, lifting his hips, the drag of Chanyeol’s cock inside of him making him shiver.  “Feels good.” He slid back down torturously slow, making Chanyeol push up into him at the same time. 

 

“I’m not gonna last long.” Chanyeol chewed on his lip, stroking Kyungsoo’s side impatiently.  “I wish I could fuck you into the mattress hard, damn tease.”  His grip tightened on Kyungsoo who was too damn busy taking his time.  Chanyeol slid his arm around Kyungsoo’s body, holding him tightly as he started thrusting up into him.  Kyungsoo gasped, letting out breathy moans and pushing his hips down, meeting his thrusts.

 

All Chanyeol had to do was watch Kyungsoo quickly fall apart as he thrusted into him, repeatedly requesting, “ _Yeol, harder,”_ soft sounds coming from him.  He couldn’t get at him as hard as he wanted like this, so he resigned to flipping them over so Kyungsoo was under him.  It proved to be quite hard at first, cock sliding out of Kyungsoo and a long disappointed whine emitting from his throat.

 

“Shh, babe,” He internally cursed the sling, throwing it off as if its whole existence was a fuss and leaving his arm vulnerable with only the cast.  He leaned forward, on his right arm, using his other hand to slide his cock back into Kyungsoo easily, filling him back up.  Kyungsoo’s legs wrapped around his own, changing the angle so he could get into him deeper.  

 

“Oh god, right there, Yeol, fuck,” Chanyeol knew by his reaction that he was hitting his prostate.  He grabbed Kyungsoo’s thigh, pushing it towards his chest, looking down to admire how big he was in comparison to how small Kyungsoo was, his hole stretched wide around him.  He could feel Kyungsoo already clenching around his cock as he started to pound into him.  Kyungsoo reached down to put his hand on his own cock, pushing back against him with the force of the thrusts.  “Close,” He choked out, legs quivering against Chanyeol’s sides. 

 

Chanyeol could feel the sparks of heat in his stomach building quickly, “Gonna fill you with my cum and plug you up,” Kyungsoo moaned in response, getting himself off faster.  “Is that a promise?” Chanyeol’s hip stuttered at that, Kyungsoo furrowing his eyebrows, tilting his head back and his mouth falling open.

 

“F-fuck,” And Kyungsoo was cumming hard onto his own chest, legs in full shaking mode as he tightened around Chanyeol’s cock.  Just watching Kyungsoo come apart underneath him made his stomach tighten, thrusts sloppy,  the heat around him _too much_ as he came inside of Kyungsoo with a shout.

 

A few moments passed, Chanyeol slowly moving his hips as he finished coming inside of his boyfriend.  “Wow.” Kyungsoo looked at himself, covered in his own cum, then up at Chanyeol, a stupid, wide smile on his face.  Chanyeol was sure his smile was matching, even as he pulled out with a soft ‘ah’, sensitive to the touch.  He pressed his finger to Kyungsoo’s hole just as Chanyeol’s cum started dripping out.  “That _is_ dirty.” He stated quietly, nuzzling his face into Kyungsoo’s neck.  “I love you.”  Kyungsoo giggled, kissing his ear.  “I love you too.”

 

_________________________________________________________

 

** about a month later **

 

The usual afternoon lunch crowd had just died down at Exo Cafe when Chanyeol came back from the hospital, the sling around his shoulder and arm finally removed.  He (arm) was a free man with the full use of both his arms, minus the fact that he had to attend therapy three times a week. 

  
He couldn’t help but feel bright, shiny and new as he waltzed into the cafe.  It was completely devoid of customers now, Tao behind the counters while Jongin was wiping off the tables.  

 

Kyungsoo was at his favorite corner table, sitting across from Sehun, a chair pulled up to the middle by Baekhyun.  At the counter bar stools were Kris, Junmyeon and Yixing.  The table near the off-white tinted window was occupied by Jongdae, Minseok, and Luhan.  Great, everyone was here.  It was good to see Jongdae recovering well after all that happened.

 

Chanyeol was curious about something, though.   _Burning_ with curiosity for a while.  

 

“Oh look, it’s Kyungsoo’s other half.”  Baekhyun smirked, and wow, was that required… (it was true), but the Brotherhood made it a goal to mention when they were all together just to embarrass them.  Apparently they were very obvious.

 

“Shut up, Baekhyun.”  Sehun pushed at his shoulder playfully and quickly retracting when Baekhyun moved in to bite his hand.

 

Yixing turned around on his bar stool and eyed Chanyeol’s left arm.  “How does it feel-”

 

“Good. Great. Beautiful - the BEST,” Chanyeol started, flexing his arm happily.  “But, there’s something much more important I have to ask right now.” 

 

Everyone in the cafe seemed to freeze and pay attention to the idiot at the entrance for alarming them with a simple question.

 

Chanyeol clapped his hands together, “Ok, so... is anyone going to let me see this time travel ar-”

 

Kris snorted loudly, “No, Chanyeol.”

 

“But, I need to know what it looks like so I don’t break-”

 

“No.  It’ll happen _prematurely_ , even.  We might need it now.  We have to let fate run its course.”

 

“Can I at _least_ see a photo of it, because I just need to know, Kris.  Is it...is it cool? Aesthetic? Dumb? Small? Large?”

 

“Chanyeol.” Junmyeon was rubbing his face, looking stressed and as if he was speaking to a child.  “No.”

 

“It’s cool.” Kyungsoo called out from the corner, expression full of mirth.  

 

Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo, mouth halfway open. “He’s seen it?! Oh come on.”

 

Kris shrugged his shoulders as he sipped his iced coffee nonchalantly. “He’s not the one who is prophesied to break the thing.  He gets to see it.”

 

“One day, Kris. _One day_ I’ll get to see it.  When that day comes, I’m going to hold it, and it won’t break.”

 

“Coming from someone who punches himself in the face when he tries to pull the covers up in bed.”

 

“Kyungsoo!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> there it is! i reaaaaaaaaally really hope everyone liked it. ;__; i enjoyed writing it a lot and i spent way too much time thinking up different things to add in there... anyway, i'll accept any type of feedback you'd like to give me, hehe. if anyone wants to chat with me, my twitter is @seouithirsty and my tumblr is @chansooporn. c: ty for your support. ♥


End file.
